Doctor Raven: The Eleventh Hour
by fedorasarecool
Summary: A what if Story: What if the Doctor was played by Raven? What if she fell on a nature preserve instead of Amy's house? And what if she had taken Garfield instead? Now accepting costume ideas and pictures! An Amalgam of TT and DW!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was an idea I got from a picture online of Raven as the Tenth Doctor. I decided in this story to put her in the Eleventh Hour because it's the best introducing the Doctor episode in the entire franchise. In addition, Ravens version of the Doctor and Matt Smith version of the Doctor are completely different; almost the antithesis of each other, so any speech they give would be very different. On the costume, I haven't decided what it will be, but it wont be any of the cannon Doctors costumes. I'd love to hear ideas, or better yet, pictures! One of the best things about fan fiction is the ability to hear feedback and change the story so. The only stipulation is that she has to wear a top hat. I do love Ravens cloak, but a top hat is something Raven looks good in, and more Doctor-y than the cloak.**

**Two last notes, 1 This Doctor looks like a teenager, because Raven is one. I don't think it will affect the story, but just to make sure we're clear. 2, the previous Doctor in this cannon is Agatha Freeman, the Actress who played Martha Jones. I thought she fit the Doctor better than Catharine Tate did, and Billie Piper has to be the Ninth because she was his only companion on-screen. I need some other Female companions to be previous Doctors for the slide show at the end, so send those my way please. **

She walked into the TARDIS slowly; each step looking like it could be her last. She managed to get to the consul, and set the ship into orbit above the planet she ha given up everything to defend. She looked in interest at the black and white regeneration energy flowing under her dark-colored skin.

"_I'm going to die._" The Doctor thought. She had done everything she could to stop the Master and Rassilon from destroying everything. She had no choice. The Master had redeemed himself in the end, saving her when he could have let her die. She had thought she had done it, had saved the day with going, but then-

Then he knocked four times.

_"Wilfred Mott_." The Doctor mused. How could she have forgotten him? One of the nicest humans she'd met. She almost thought of him as her father. She wished he were her father, as her real father was one of the worst monsters in history. He had swapped places with one of the Doctors running the nuclear bolt that had allowed Gallifray to return. When she had disabled it, the Bolt went into overload. The Doctor had swapped places with Wilfred, allowing him to live, while she died. It was ironic, really, since she didn't _have _to save him. She could have ignored the prophecy and allowed him to die.

No, she couldn't. She never could. She never would, not matter who she was. It wouldn't be long now…

The Doctor gasped, energy coursing through her. It was long now. The pain… She staggered backwards, and was able to get one sentence out. "I don't want to go!" She cried desperately.

Then the regeneration overtook her. The pain was intense, more so than any of the others. It seemed that her entire body was engulfed in an agonizing pillar of fire. The energy began to affect the TARDIS. Part of the time rotor shattered, and one of the supports collapsed. The TARDIS began drifting downwards. The Doctors body began reforming, reshaping. She screamed in pain. Then, much to her surprise, it was over. She stared at her body in surprise.

"I'm not dead…" She said in shock, then jubilation. "I didn't die! The regeneration didn't kill me!" She reached down and felt her body. "Legs, I've still got legs." She gasped and felt her throat. "What's happened to my voice?" She wondered aloud. It had a noticeable rasp now, and was more controlled than her previous voice. She looked at her hands. Before, she had long black hair, and dark-colored skin. Now her skin was just the opposite. It was pale, almost grey. She felt her hair, which was shorter than before, and moved it in front of her eyes. She gasped. "Purple?" She said indigently. "I hope for ginger and I get purple! Is this a big cosmic joke?" She shook her head, trying to clear it. There was something important that she had forgotten, but what was…

The TARDIS politely reminded her via a large explosion and part of the control panel going up in flames. "Oh. Right. Crashing!" She ran to the control panel, and began to guide the TARDIS towards earth. The TARDIS itself began flipping over. The Doctor had almost no control over it. She ran around to the other side of the control deck and tried using the scanner to repair the TARDIS. It looked like she was going to land somewhere in Africa. Despite the danger, she couldn't help but be excited. These moments of peril, they were why she enjoyed traveling so much. "Here we go!" she cried as the TARDIS broke atmosphere.

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWTT 

In a small hut on earth, a little boy lay on his bead, afraid. He had been afraid for a long time, and now he was talking to his friends about it. You see, Garfield Logan is an unusual boy. His parents are Cryptologists and they are living in Africa. Another unusual thing is that the only people Garfield consider being his friends are the animals that his parents keep to study. He cleared his throat, using all of his six years of experience to command attention. "Hello everyone! I have an announcement to make!" All the animals paid attention to him… for about a second. Then when they saw that he wasn't holding food and went back to sleep. Garfield was not dissuaded. "This is about the crack in my wall. Since mommy and daddy have not come back yet, I have decided…" Here he paused for effect. "To write a letter to Santa!" He stopped; awaiting the applause that he was sure would greet this idea. The animals had all fallen asleep. Garfield huffed. "Fine then. But don't expect me to ask him to get you anything early!"

Suddenly, a crash was heard from outside. Running to the window, he saw one of the most mysterious things in his young life. A large blue box was lying on its side, having apparently fallen out of the sky. Garfield did what any normal six-year-old living in Africa would do; blamed Santa. He looked upwards. "Thanks Santa!" He called as he ran outside. His parents had told him to never go outside at night, but Santa had sent this thing, so it must be good, right?

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWTT 

Garfield walked out slowly and nervously. What if Santa was inside the Box? What if it was a test? What if he had failed the test and now Santa wouldn't help him with the crack? Suddenly the doors opened. Garfield jumped backwards. A long rope was thrown out of the box and got hung up on a nearby tree. Garfield watched in anticipation, waiting to see if it was Santa. What would he say? Did he know about the Noodle incident? Because that was an accident and…

All the sudden, he could see a hand grab the bottom of the box, followed by another. Very slowly, a face appeared above the box just in Garfield's view.

It was most defiantly _not_ Santa. Her face was pale, almost gray, and she had purple hair and very deep purple eyes. She smiled. Despite himself, Garfield was a little disappointed. "You aren't Santa Claus." He said, trying to copy the voice his mom used when dad ate the last cookie. Garfield had tried to help hide dad, but Mom was to smart for them. The Stranger in the Box raised an eyebrow. "Santa Claus? Is it almost Christmas?" She asked. Her voice was different from all the voices Garfield had heard before. "He looked at her curiously. "What wrong with you're voice?" She frowned. "I don't know yet. I haven't had a voice like this before." She slowly pulled herself out of the doorway of the Box and sat on the side. She glanced down and whistled. "That's a ways down." She said. Garfield cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?" He asked. The girl nodded. "Fine. I just had a fall into the library. It was a long climb back up."

Garfield as now hopelessly confused. "There's a library in you're Box?" He asked in confusion. The Girl nodded. "And a swimming pool-" Without warning she fell from the Box and to the ground. She holds her side. Garfield ran over to her, "What's wrong?" He asked in worry. The Girl shook her head. "It's okay. This is fairly normal." She opened her mouth, and some black and white energy flowed out of it. Garfield stared at it. It looked to him like it was a beam of light, covered in a shadow. He congratulated himself on finding a smart way of describing it. Mommy said that he needed to be able to describe things to them if he wanted to help in the field. He didn't know where the field was but it must be a big field because they went there all the time. He decided to be more aggressive in his questioning. "Did you come about the rack in my wall?" he asked plainly. The Girl looked at him in confusion. "What Crack?" As she spoke her eyes briefly turned white, and she staggered back. Garfield grew concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked again. The Girl slowly got up.

"Nothing. Completely normal. It'll stop in a minute." She fixed Garfield with a stare. "Does it scare you?" Garfield shuffled his feet a little. "Just a bit." He admitted. "But Mommy and Daddy say that I shouldn't be sacred of things just because I haven't seen them before." The Girl nodded. "They sound smart." He smiled. "They are Crying-ologists." The Girl raised her eyebrow again. "I think you mean Cryptologists. And anyway, I was asking bout the cracks in you're wall. Does that scare you?" He nodded. "It's really scary. Sometimes, I can hear voices coming from it." In a sudden balletic movement the Girl jumped to her feet. "Okay then. I'm the Doctor. Do every thing I say, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander-" Suddenly the Doctor stiffened. Turning around, she walked purposely towards the kitchen. "There's something of absolute importance in here." She said to Garfield. Garfield was confused. "What?" He asked. The Doctor turned and looked at him with grave seriousness. "Strawberries." She said knowingly.

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWTT 

As it turned out, Garfield's new friend has a fetish for strawberries. Fortunately, Garfield's mother also liked strawberries and there were plenty of them lying around the kitchen. Garfield was then tasked with defending the remaining stash from the Doctors hunger pains. "Are you sure there aren't any more?" She asked suspiciously. Garfield tried really hard not to look guilty. "Yes." He managed, glancing at the cabinet. In a flash the Doctor had opened it. "Aha! Found them!" Garfield ran forewords. "Please don't eat them! Daddy got them for mommy as a surprise! You can't eat them, or she won't have anything nice to eat when she comes back!"

The Doctor looked at Garfield. Even for a six-years-old, he had undoubtedly the most adorable puppy dog pout the Doctor had seen in all of time and space. She set the box back in the cupboard. "So where are your parents? I thought we would have thought that we would have woken them by now." Garfield looked at the table. "Out. I don't know where. Dad says their 'In the field'. I wish I knew where. I've never seen a field before." The Doctor stared at him. "Your parents left you in a hut in deepest darkest Africa alone?" Garfield huffed. "I can take care of myself! I'm not scared of the dark!" The candle light flickered and Garfield looked at the shadows nervously "…much." He added. He leaned closer. "Actually, I think that shadows eat people." He whispered looking at the shadow like it might be listing. The Doctor snorted. "Oh, that's not one of those shadows. Shadows that eat people don't come to earth anymore. They're too scared to come now.' Garfield's eyes widened. "What are they scared of?" he asked. The Doctor smirked. "Me."

She sat back, looking at Garfield closely. He didn't seem to be very nervous of her. In fact, if she didn't know better, she would swear that there were little hearts in his eyes. She cocked her head and her eyes narrowed. "Any way, you are a pretty brave for a six-year-old. Alone in Africa, box falls out of sky, woman falls out of box, so you know something important?" Garfield shook his head. The Doctor stood up. "That must be some crack."

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWTT 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay, I have received absolutely no reviews for my prevouis chapter. I don't want to sound needy or anything, but I would like weater or not to continue this story. Please can I get some kind of feedback on this. Please?  
**

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWTT 

In Garfield's room, the Doctor was closely examining the crack in the wall. Garfield had felt guilty about not letting the Doctor eat more strawberries, so he had went into the kitchen to get something. "Here!" He said cheerfully. The Doctor looked at what he was presenting her like it was the best thing ever: An apple. She tried to look happy. "Thank you. Apples are amazing." The Doctor frowned at herself. Apparently she had become very sarcastic. Fortunately, Garfield had not yet devolved the ability to detect sarcasm and positively beamed.

"Mom carved a face in it, so that I'd like it. It makes me feel a little guilty for eating it now." The Doctor took and put it in her pocket. "Tell you what. I'll eat it later." She turned back towards the crack. "This wall is solid, and the crack doesn't go all the way through." She put her fingers in the widest part of the crack. "So where is the breeze coming from?" She stepped back and pointed her sonic screwdriver at it. Scanning it, she frowned at the readings she got. "This crack isn't a crack in you're wall, Garfield. It's a crack in time. If you knocked down the wall, the crack would still be standing there." Garfield looked confused. "Then why does it look like a normal crack?"

The Doctor coughed. "Just because, Garfield." Garfield smiled. "That's what mommy says when she doesn't know." He said in a sing-song voice. The Doctor refused to acknowledge that she'd been one-upped by a six-year-old. Walking over to Garfield's nightstand, she picked up his glass and emptied it behind her. She placed it against the wall. "Can you here things through it?" She asked. Garfield nodded, looking nervous again. "Mommy and Daddy can't though. They can't hear anything." The Doctor nodded. "Well, they are grown ups. They can help it." Garfield was confused. "But aren't you a grown up?" The Doctor snorted. "I hope not." She concentrated on the crack. "Prisoner Zero has escaped." She said slowly. Garfield jumped. "That's what the crack talks about! Prisoner Zero!" The Doctor stepped back. "On the other side of the crack is a prison. Do you know what that means?" Garfield shook his head. "You're going to need a better wall." She picked up the desk and moved it away from the wall and begun adjusting the settings. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. It'll invert, and snap shut, or…" Garfield didn't like that or. "Or what?" He asked nervously. The Doctor looked at him carefully. "You know how grown ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you know their lying?" Garfield nodded. The Doctor took his hand. "Everything is going to be fine." She told him plainly. Garfield gulped at put his other hand on hers. She aimed her Sonic carefully at the crack and pushed the button.

Garfield nearly jumped out of his skin. The Crack lit up a bright shade of blue, and split apart so far that it outgrew the room. Through it appeared a dark room, or maybe a cell. A giant eyeball lowered itself into view. Garfield stared at it in fascination from behind the Doctor. It looked like a human eye, but it was gigantic. "Are those alien all eyeballs?" He whispered. "No, but they may as well be. No real brains." She whispered back. Garfield retreated a little more, but kept looking. He had never seen an alien before. Unless the Doctor counted, but if Santa sent her, was she alien or what? From out of the crack a deep voice spoke. Garfield gasped. The Doctor frowned.

"PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED." It declared importantly. The Doctor took a step forward, but the Crack was already closing. She gasped and felt her pocket. "What was that?" Garfield asked in shock. "Prisoner Zeroes guard. He sent a message to my physic paper." She pulled the paper out and looked at it carefully. "Prisoner Zero has escaped." She read slowly. Garfield cocked his head. "Why did he tell you?" The Doctor stood up and looked around carefully. "Because he escaped somewhere out here." Garfield's eyes widened. The Doctor stepped out into the hall. "Now, if I were an escaped convict in a house, where would I hide…?" She began thinking.

Now the Doctor thinking in any form is brilliant. This new Doctor's thoughts were much quieter than her previous incarnation but more logical. The two things that the marked the Doctors thoughts were speed and ingenuity. So, and a matter of seconds, she got what a normal person wouldn't get for years. If she had another minute, she would have fixed the entire problem. However, naturally, another thing that marks the Doctor is unexpected circumstances. Suddenly a loud echoing _bong _was heard that seemed to cancel out all other noise far better than any siren could. All remaining color in the Doctors face drained. "The cloister bell." She said in horror. Spinning around, she all out ran towards the door. Garfield ran after her. "Wait! Where are you going?" The Doctor barely looked at him. "I have to stabilize the engines. It's about to explode."

Garfield eyes bulged. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at the Box. The Doctor was untying the rope she had used to climb out with. "It's my time machine!" She said with obvious pride, even through her distraction. Garfield was excited. "Can it fly?" The Doctor looked at him. "How did you know it could fly?" Garfield looked like she was an idiot. "All Time machines can fly! Haven't you seen TV?" The Doctor rolled her eyes. "Yes it can fly. Why?" Garfield grinned. "We can find my parents with it!" The Doctor finished getting the rope down and leapt on the Boxes side. "We can't go yet. I have to fix the engines. A five-minute hop into the future should do it." Garfield frowned. "Are you sure?" The Doctor paused and made eye contact with him. Young, naïve, and innocent green eyes were held by old, wise, deep purple ones. "Garfield," She said with absolute solemnity, "I promise that I'll come back. You have my word." Garfield frowned and nodded. The Doctor gave him her first real smile. She slid off the side into the Boxes interior. Garfield was shocked to hear her fall a long way before landing with a loud _splash_! The doors closed by themselves, and a mysterious _Vrwormp _noise emanated from the box, completely unlike anything he had ever heard. The Box began fading in and out of sight, and with a last _Vrwormp,_ it disappeared. Garfield sat down to wait. She would come back, she promised.

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWTT 

In jump City, weird was expected. It wasn't just acknowledged, or feared, tolerated, it was all out expected. So even if someone had noticed the materializing police box in the grungy alley, no one would have paid any attention. The Doctor charged out of the Police Box and looked around in confusion. This wasn't Africa. She scanned around with her Sonic and frowned. Prisoner Zero was most definitely here, but why hadn't she landed in Africa? What was she doing in California? She decided to deal with Prisoner first. She ran towards the signal she was receiving. It was coming from an apartment, first second floor room. She knocked on the door urgently. Hearing no reply, she picked the lock with her screwdriver and cautiously headed inside. "Hello?" She called. She tried to shout, but apparently this voice didn't do loud. She looked around. There was something dangerous here, but she couldn't tell what. She felt a sting on her neck, and brushed away the spider she found there away in annoyance. She didn't have time to deal with Spiders; she had to find the prisoner! She took a step towards the door, but it was getting harder to move. She staggered down to her knees. "What?" She managed to get out. She looked back towards the way she came. "Spider's aren't green." She realized. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the shape of a teen, growing into full size.

He was green.

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWTT 

Just outside the Jump City limits, stood STAR labs. It experimented with intra-dimensional portals, Meta humans, radiation, and more super powered origins had their start here than anywhere else. Not that the city was in any danger, oh no! There were highly advanced security systems! The best trained security team on the planet! Nothing can get in or out if unwanted!

*Cough* Bull Crap *Cough*

Anyway, inside Victor 'Cyborg' Stone worked. He had been in an accident (at STAR labs) and to save his life their top scientist had been forced to add experimental cybernetic pieces to his body. The only external circuitry he has is a cyborg eye that can scan and analyze any information. Cyborg looked up as his supervisor walked in. He winced internally as he stood up and gave an amiable smile to cover his annoyance. "Hello sir. What can I do for you?" His supervisor glared. "Skip the pleasantries and tell me what you summoned me for!" Cyborg nodded and walked towards the next room. "It's in the Psyche project, sir. All the patients started talking. Its was one of the creepiest things I have ever saw." They were in the Psyche room now. It was quiet, eerily quiet. The supervisor looked around in obvious annoyance. "They don't seem very loud now, do they?" Cyborg winced again. He knew where this was going. "No sir." The Supervisor nodded. "Do you know why they are so quiet?"

"Well, sir…"

"Because they are in a coma!"

"I relies that sir…"

"Then why are you wasting my time?"  
Cyborg finally pushed back. Stepping forwards, he glared at his supervisor eye to eye. "Because they were calling for YOU, sir!" The patient suddenly spoke up. The supervisor nearly jumped out of his skin. Cyborg nearly sighed in relief. He was really glad wasn't crazy. The patient coughed. "Doctor." The supervisor was dumbstruck. Cyborg took a picture with his cyborg eye. One of the other patients spoke. "Doctor." A third spoke, and then a fourth. All of them were chanting one word.

"Doctor."

The supervisor nodded slowly as their voices faded. He looked at Cyborg still annoyed. "You have made a formal log of this?" Cyborg nodded. They supervisor continued. "Very well. We will continue to look into this." He turned to walk away. Cyborg spoke up again before he could leave. "Have you have reviewed my other formal log, Sir?" the supervisor turned back. "Yes. Its poppycock." Cyborg stared in shock before his own indignation over came his limited respect. "Just like these patients are in Coma's, right sir?" The supervisor took several angry steps forwards. "You are out of line. These patients are under 24 hour constant supervision. It is impossible for them to be walking around the City." Cyborg stepped forwards as well. "Then it's impossible for me to have pictures of them stored on my hard drive too, huh." The supervisor dismissed the idea. "You're hard drive is flawed."

That was the last straw. The supervisor realized what he said, but too late to take them back. Cyborg's face contorted into a picture of rage. He spoke viciously. "Well, maybe you're right. I'm sorry, _Dad_, I'll go back to my apartment and look into that right away." He turned away and stormed off. The Supervisor tried to call him back. "Son, wait!" Cyborg didn't even turn around. Cyborg's father and supervisor watched in sadness. Why was it that he continued to harm his son at every turn? Why did he have to be so… callus?

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWTT 

Outside, Cyborg stormed towards his car, silently fuming. He got in and slammed the door. He glanced at his cell phone. Three messages from an unknown number. He listened to the first message. A high-pitched voice with a slight Californian accent spoke. "_Hey, dude! Listen, it's been forever since we've hung out. Like, three days! Want to meet for pizza for lunch or something? I'll buy! I won't even order a tofu pizza! See you then._" Cyborg snorted. That was his friend Beast Boy. Beast Boy relied on human communication to an extreme. They had known each other for years, and he still insisted on meeting constantly. He was the poor guys' only real friend, though, so he could cut the kid some slack. The Grass stain had rejection issues. Cyborg listened to the Second message. Beast Boy sounded a bit nervous. "_Hey listen, I'm really sorry but I probably can't make it to lunch. Sorry again._"

Cyborg frowned. Beast Boy rarely ever turned down a chance to hang out and eat pizza, especially if he was the one who suggested it. Maybe there was more in the last message. He clicked on it, hoping it would clear up this mystery-

"_Do not hang up. You're home has been selected for a random security-_"

Cyborg deleted the automated message before it even finished. He frowned as he started his car and began to drive home. Something was wrong with the little grass stain that much was obvious. Today was a day for weirdness, wasn't it? After the thing in the Psyche ward, and Beast Boy… Another thought accrued to him. According to the phones internal clock, Beast Boy left his second message just a little after the Patients started talking. But how would Beast Boy know a Doctor? Eyes widening in shock, Cyborg nearly drove off the road. He just realized something blatantly obvious. Beast Boy and a Doctor… It was a long shot, but definitely worth following up. If anything, he could see why B.B had cut lunch. He turned the car around and drove towards the City. Beast Boys apartment should have the answers he needed.

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWTT 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, I havnt had acess to a computert latly. Or Wi-Fi. And then I was attacked by Zombies. Dalek Zombies. With lasers. and machine Guns.**

**Alright, so I was procranating! Sorry guys. Anyway, its not like I have gotten a lit of feedback *Reproving stare***

stTiTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD WDWDWDWTT

The Doctor woke up slowly, trying to remember how she had got there. She sat up suddenly, only to find that she had been handcuffed to the heater. She looked up to see the person who had captured her talking into his radio. "Beast Boy reporting in for duty. The suspect has been detained, awaiting further orders." He clicked off his radio and turned to face her sternly. The Doctor tried not to laugh. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. The Doctor dismissed him. "Listen to me. I've followed an alien convict here from Africa, and I need to find him quickly so I can go and fulfill my other obligation." Beast Boy frowns. "Have you ever heard of Garfield Mark Logan?" The Doctor sat up strait. "He's the boy in Africa. The one I met after the TARDIS crashed. But I'm pretty sure this is America. How do you know him?" Beast boy looked down. "Garfield Logan hasn't been heard from in months." The Doctor was very alarmed. "It can't be months. I promised it would just be a few minutes! I promised!" Beast Boy growled to himself. The Doctor cocked her head to the side, confused. Why did Beast Boy feel so strongly about this? She shook her head, getting her thoughts back on track.

"How many rooms on this floor?" Beast boy looked at her again, confused. The Doctor clarified. "You live here right?" Beast Boy nodded. "Then count the rooms on this floor." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "Why?" The Doctor looked him strait in the eye. "Because it will change you're life." He stepped out into the hall. "Nine. One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight, nine." The doctor nodded. "Then we have a problem. Because when I came in here, I counted ten." Beast Boy looked at her, confused. "What do you mean ten?" The Doctor closed her eyes and attempted to hold onto her patience. "I mean that there are ten rooms on this floor, but no one can see the last one." She paused. "Technically, they can, but they never notice it. That's perception filter technology." Beast Boy was taking her more seriously now. "Where is it?" "Where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look; in the corner of you're eyes." Beast Boy looked in the hallway again. He noticed a spot down near the end that seemed unusual. He had noticed it before, and but it down to just animal instincts. But now…

He stared in shock. "I see it." He said. "There's a whole apartment I never noticed. How is that…? I mean… Wow." The Doctor nodded. "Yes. The perception filter keeps you from noticing. Something is here, hiding. And since its still hiding, you need to un-cuff me so that I-" The Doctor got no further as Beast Boy got out and shut the door. "Why don't they ever listen to me." The Doctor thought in annoyance. She just hoped that he wasn't killed.

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWTT

Cyborg jogged up the steps in the apartment building, huffing. He had done drills like this in football, but that had been a long time ago. He was glad that he still did some of his exercises, even though he would never play football again. He walked onto Beast Boys floor. Seeing no one inside, he walked over to Beast Boy's apartment and opened the door slowly. He stared in shock. The girl inside nodded. "Hello, yes there is a mysterious girl handcuffed to a teenage boy's radiator in his apartment, but it's just a misunderstanding. If you don't mind-" Cyborg interrupted. "You're the Doctor!" The Doctor stared in surprise. "I'm sorry, have we met? But I have a new face now, so how can you recognize me?" Cyborg gave no response. Growing frustrated, the Doctor grabbed the nearest object and threw it at cyborgs head. Cyborg caught it automatically and snapped out of it. Bending down, he started working on the hand cuffs. "The Grass Stain's mentioned you. Said you were his imaginary friend." The Doctor turned her head to look at Cyborg. "But how does he know me?" Cyborg looked at her in surprise as the lock clicked open. The Doctor stood to her full height which, she noticed with no small annoyance, was much shorter than it had been previously. She strode out into the hallway noticing something else: She didn't act casual any more. Everything was treated with grave seriousness. She felt… older than she used to.

Cyborg trailed behind her. "Where did B.B go?" The Doctor strode down the hall. "He's in the tenth room." Cyborg looked down the hallway. "There is no tenth room." Suddenly loud screaming was heard. Beast Boy came barreling down the hallway, a look of pure terror on his face. The Doctor offered a smirk. "Oh look, it's a room that doesn't exist." She walked between Beast Boy, Cyborg, and the new alien coming out of the room.

She was a teenager, with long red hair, orange skin, and glowing green eyes. She pointed at the three of them and shouted in slightly broken English, "If you do not wish to be harmed you will leave me alone!" The Doctor tried to calm her down. "Hey, it alright. No one will hurt you." The Alien glared at her. "Then why did you're accomplice break into my room." Passing up the first remark that came to mind, about Beast Boy's intelligence, she asked instead, "I think a better question is if you look so human and have that kind of technology, why are you hiding in you're room instead of blending in with the populace?" The alien took a step back. The Doctor took another step forwards. "I can help you. Just tell me what's happening."

Suddenly a deep voice sounded from outside the building. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated!" The alien paled. "The Atraxi!" She spat out. Whirling around, she dove through the wall and flew off. Everyone just stood in shock. Cyborg broke the silence. "I came here wanting to know why you broke you're lunch date, and I find you're imaginary friend who isn't imaginary, and a bunch of aliens about to incinerate you're apartment complex." The Doctor spun back towards Beast Boy. "And about that: How do you know me?" Beast Boy coughed nervously. "What's makes you think I know you?" He asked with his best disarming grin. The Doctor didn't even respond, just leveled her best glare at him. He looked away. "Besides, aren't a bunch of aliens about to level this building? The Doctor snapped into action. "Right. We'd better go." She turned towards the stairs, pulling out her sonic as she did so. "I'm not detecting any other life forms in the building, so we shouldn't have to worry any way, even if we did, they would have heard the announcement." Cyborg's eyes bulged. "What is that?" He nearly shrieked. The Doctor rolled her eyes. "Sonic screwdriver. It's a screwdriver, only sonic." Cyborg was almost drooling. "I've only read theories on how it's supposed to work. Can I-" The Doctor cut him off. "No."

"But-"

"No."

"Just a little-"

"No."

None of the three noticed the mysterious man and dog fleeing the building in a different direction.

TTDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWTT

The alien Beast Boy found flew down the street, and landed, panting heavily. She was very winded from her imprisonment, and as a consequence very far from fighting shape. She hid behind a wall in an alley, hoping to escape detection. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her. "You are the Tamerainean." She whirled around, seeing a man with a down right viscous face, holding the leash of a large Doberman pincher. It took her a moment to relies that the voice was coming from the Doberman. "I can help you." It said, with a rough tone. He sounded very dangerous. The Alien took several steps back. "You will tell me how you know my species, human!" The Man and dog both laughed. "Oh, I'm not human. You may have heard of me Koriand'r?" The other alien reacted strongly. "You are the Zero Prisoner!" The man growled, rather like a dog would. The dog spoke again. "Prisoner Zero. You must work on you're English if you wish to remain on this planet." Koriand'r sniffed and looked away. "I can hardly do that now that you have led the Atraxi right to me, can I?" Prisoner Zero chuckled. "I can help you avoid them. I can get rid of the Atraxi." Despite herself, Koriand'r was interested. "How can I do this?" Prisoner Zero grinned. "By killing the Doctor."

***On hand and knees* Please revieW! Please? **


End file.
